San Valentin: menta y caramelo
by Ahvalon
Summary: Hermione esta sola,Draco también. Deciden divertirse en san valentin, y ambos van al mismo boliche muggle, alli se encuentran y hablan... ONESHOOT DRAMIONE lean y comenten :


Hermione Granger podía decirlo con total seguridad. Odiaba San Valentín. Se preguntaran porque; pues simplemente por el hecho de estar SOLTERA.

Cuando termino la guerra, el trío dorado se volvió considerablemente famoso. Tenían miles de seguidores y los diarios y revistas del mundo mágico hablaban constantemente de ellos.

Harry estaba bastante acostumbrado ya a tratar con la fama, pues era famoso desde que tenía un año de vida. Ron y Hermione eran una cosa aparte. A Hermione nunca le gusto todo lo referente a fama, revistas, etc. Es más, ya estaba cansada de que los periodistas que la seguían para conseguir una entrevista con ella, y de las personas que se le acercaban cuando iba por la calle, y la tironeaban se sacaban fotos con ella y le pedían autógrafos, todo eso la abrumaba un poco.

Ron había cambiado, pues luego de años de estar a la sombra de tantos hermanos, de pronto verse rodeado de gente que quería llamar su atención y estar con él lo habían vuelto una persona arrogante y frívola. Las chicas lo perseguían y trataban por todos los medios de acercarse a el, y el, simplemente las dejaba hacer, ya que decía que eran "_sus nenas_". Por esto la relación que Hermione y Ron habían empezado luego de terminar la guerra no funciono, aunque su ruptura también se debió a que Ron engaño a Hermione con una de sus fans, una de _"sus nenas". _Pero de esto ya habían pasado más de dos años.

Ahora Hermione mantenía una relación de amistad con ron, aunque nunca le perdono su engaño. Ella trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como defensora de las criaturas mágicas. Tenia el trabajo que siempre quiso y le iba muy bien, era muy exitosa en ello. Pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su vida sentimental. Desde que termino con Ron, se dedico por entero a su trabajo. Había salido e intentado algo con uno o dos chicos, pero no funciono con ninguno. A partir de allí decidió no intentarlo más, estaba cansada de los hombres. Y ahora con solo 20 años y en el día de San Valentín, Hermione Granger se encontraba trabajando, sola.

-¡Hermione! ¿Todavía sigues aquí?-le reprocho una hermosa chica, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño liso hasta la cintura.

-Tengo mucho trabajo Larissa-contesto Hermione sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Es que piensas pasar toda la noche aquí? ¡Hoy en San Valentín!

-Sí, lo sé, gracias por recordármelo-dijo Hermione, algo fastidiada, claro que hoy era San Valentín, pero ella no tenia con quien pasarlo, aunque no pensaba decírselo a Larissa.

-no tienes con quien pasar San Valentín, eh?-era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-¿Qué dices Larissa? San Valentín es solo un negocio de las empresas para ven…

-Okey, para por favor, si tuvieras a alguien esperándote hoy, no estarías aquí-dijo Larissa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mitra yo puedo hacer lo que quiero, y si quiero trabajar hasta tarde en el dichoso día de San Valentín voy a hacerlo, y si tengo o no a alguien esperándome no es asunto tuyo.

-Oh pero que susceptible, si quieres puedo presentarte a un amigo

-No gracias, no lo necesito

-Oh vamos ¡no puedes pasar San Valentín sola!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a pasar sola?

-Hermione, que te conozco…

-Okey, estoy sola ¿bien? No tengo con quien pasar el estúpido San Valentín, pero no me importa porque no creo en ello.

-Aun así, no puedes pasarlo sola. Prométeme que, aunque sea iras a un pub a tomar algo, y ahí, quien sabe…

-¡Larissa!

-Por favor Hermione, ¿somos amigas o no?

-Pues sí, pero no veo que tiene que v..

-Entonces prométemelo, o no me iré hasta que lo hagas

-Bien, bien lo prometo

-OK, y ahora me voy, Will me está esperando-dijo Larissa mientras sonreía pícaramente

-Que lo pasen bien, saluda a Will de mi parte.

-Lo hare, adiós Hermione. Recuerda lo que me prometiste. Diviértete-dijo le dijo Larissa guiñándole un ojo mientras se iba.

Hermione miro el reloj. Todavía tenía tiempo. Decidió hacerle caso a Larissa, total ¿Qué podía pasar? Y con este pensamiento Hermione se fue a su casa a arreglarse para salir. Se vestiría lo mejor posible y luego iría a algún boliche o pub. Y se divertiría, lo pasaría bien se prometió así misma Hermione.

En solo cuarenta minutos Hermione ya estaba lista para salir. Se veía muy hermosa. Tenia puesto un vestido de noche negro, con brillo. Era ajustado al cuerpo y strapless con escote en forma de corazón. Tenía el pelo recogido en un rodete casual y le caían algunos mechones que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro. No se había maquillado mucho, no lo necesitaba. Solo rubor, delineador y labial rojo. Se había puesto tacones bastante altos. Se veía muy bien, sin parecer vulgar.

Decidió ir a un boliche muggle sin saber que allí comenzaría el mejor San Valentín de su vida.

Draco Malfoy estaba solo, se sentía solo. Estaba en su gran Mansión. Era de él desde que sus padrea murieron, en la guerra. Era cierto que podía tener a cualquier mujer, pero ya estaba aburrido de ellas, solo tenía que decirles una palabra para que cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

No servían para mucho en realidad, no podía hablar con ellas, ya que la mayoría con las que había estado eran bastante estúpidas. Solo querían sexo.

Draco había cambiado mucho desde la guerra. De hecho ya no se parecía en nada al de antes. En Draco Malfoy narcisista, elitista y orgulloso de su sangre pura se había ido al diablo junto con sus otras creencias desde que se dio cuenta que todo era un gran error. Ya antes de que terminara la guerra, había empezado a odiar a Voldemort y todo lo referente a él, ya no quería ser mortifago. La muerte de sus padres también cambio mucho. Si bien seguía siendo algo arrogante y orgullosos, había cambiado para bien, ya no le juzgaba a las personas por su sangre ni las despreciaba a las personas por el solo hecho de creerse superior. Se volvió una persona más comprensiva.

Era San Valentín y ya estaba cansado de los bares y pubs d magos a los que solía ir, además no quería encontrarse con esas mujeres con las que había estado, eran demasiado sofocantes y cargosas, por lo que decidió ir a un boliche muggle, ubicado en Londres.

Se ducho y se vistió con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, sin corbata, y con los primeros botones desabrochados. Era atractivo y él lo sabía. Se miro al espejo y sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya arrogante y seductora tan característica. Ya estaba listo, desapareció, para luego aparecerse en un callejón de Londres. De allí se dirigió caminando al boliche, arrancando miradas lujuriosas a las mujeres que pasaban junto él.

Cuando entro al boliche, se sorprendió al ver tanta gente allí, en el día de San Valentín, el lugar era grande y tenia sillones a los lados, y dos grandes barras. Se dirigió a una de ellas y pidió un whiskey mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas. Cuando el barman le entrego el trago, una chica se sentó a su lado pidiendo también un whiskey, era muy bonita sin duda y tenía un vestido muy sensual. Se sorprendió al reconocerla y verla allí, en un día como ese.

-Vaya, no sabía que bebías Granger-le dijo girándose hacia ella y sonriéndole, con una sonrisa sincera. Ella lo miro unos segundos y luego abrió muchos los ojos. Tanto que Draco pensó que se le saldrían de las cuencas, lo que hizo ensanchar su sonrisa

-¿Malfoy?-pudo balbucear Hermione.

-el mismo Granger ¿sorprendida de verme?

-Pues ¡Sí! ¿Qué hace alguien como tú, en un lugar como este?-pregunto la castaña cuando pudo recuperarse del asombro.

-¿A caso no puedo salir a los boliches Granger?

-Claro que si, pero…digo, es un boliche muggle-dijo Hermione, aun un poco sorprendida

-¿Y?-pregunto Draco con total tranquilidad mientras le daba un trago a su bebida

-Y que tu eres Malfoy, desprecias a los muggles-al decir esto, Hermione noto como se ensombrecía su mirada y se tensaban sus hombros.

-Te equivocas Granger, no odio a los muggles, ya no…-dijo Draco y por su tono de voz y su mirada gris, Hermione supo que decía la verdad.

-Vaya Malfoy-dijo sorprendida-quien lo diría. Cuanto has cambiado.

-Pues si-contesto simplemente a la vez que bebía de su vaso.

-Debo confesar que nunca creí que tu y yo tendríamos una conversación sin insultos-dijo la castaña algo ruborizada.

-Eso quedo atrás Granger, en el pasado. No más insultos. ¿Te parece si empezamos de cero?- le dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole de forma sincera, mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Hermione no podía estar más sorprendida. Su antiguo enemigo aparecía en un boliche sin importarle que sea muggle y ya sin odio hacia estos últimos. La castaña lo examino mejor, podía ver que sus ojos ya no desprendían una mirada fría y de desprecio, sino que se veían sinceros y arrepentidos, lo que la asombro aun mas. Sin dudarlo le estrecho la mano.

-Claro –le dijo

-Creo que deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres _Hermione_-dijo Draco resaltando el nombre de la castaña.

-Muy bien, _Draco_-le dijo la castaña pronunciando con lentitud el nombre del chico

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Hermione?

-Adelante

-¿Por qué estás aquí un día como hoy? Quiero decir, estás sola, en un boliche el día de San Valentín.- Hermione lo miro seria, por un momento, pensando si debía mentirle o decirle la verdad, al ver que se había puesto incomoda Draco le volvió a hablar.

-No tienes porque responder si no quieres.

-Simplemente no tengo con quien pasar San Valentín, una amiga me hizo prometerle que al menos intentara divertirme, y ya ves, aquí estoy-le contesto Hermione con total naturalidad mientras le sonreía. Draco también le sonrió.

-Ya veo, me pareció extraño no verte con Weasley-dijo mientras pedía otro whiskey

A Hermione no se le paso por alto el hecho de que Draco llamara a Ron por su apellido y no con uno de esos sobrenombres despectivos que solía usar. Verdaderamente el chico había cambiado pensó la castaña.

-Hace mucho tiempo que me separe de Ron, las cosas no funcionaron.

-Estoy seguro de Weasley fue el culpable ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues…no-dijo la castaña.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, Draco ya iba por su tercer whiskey y Hermione por el segundo. Luego de unos minutos sin hablar Draco se paró de su asiento.

-¿Bailamos?-dijo tendiéndole una mano a Hermione, esta no pudo evitar darle una ojada al muchacho, ahora que estaba parado lo podía ver mejor. Estaba vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, lo que dejaba a la vist su piel pálida y bien forado pecho, su cabello no estaba engominado como lo usaba años atrás en el colegio, sino que caía libremente por su frente, dándole un aspecto realmente sexy. Era atractivo. Muy atractivo. Pensó Hermione.

-¡Vamos!-contesto la castaña alegremente, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la pista. ¿Por qué sentía cosquillas en la mano? Se pregunto Hermione. ¿Por que de repente se había puesto nerviosa? Junto en ese momento el dj cambio la música a un tema lento. Hermione miro a Draco son soltar su mano.

-¿Ya no quieres bailar?-le pregunto Draco con un deje de decepción en su voz.

-Claro que si- contesto la castaña. Primero había dudado pero al ver la reacción del rubio no quiso decepcionarlo ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Tal vez era el efecto del alcohol ya que no estaba acostumbrada beber. De pronto se vio atraída por esas orbes grises, tan hermosas ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo?

Por su parte a Draco le sucedía algo similar. Veía a la castaña muy hermosa, su cuerpo había madurado desde la secundaria, ahora era una mujer, muy bella. Draco la tomo por la cintura y noto un estremecimiento por parte de ella. Ambos estaban sumidos en los ojos del otro. ¿Por qué se sentían así? Empezaron a bailar al compas de la música, Draco la pego más a su cuerpo. Hermione suspiro. Se sentía atraída…si debía admitirlo, se sentía atraída por ese hermoso y sensual rubio con el que estaba bailando. Se dejo llevar. Apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él. Draco se estremece y no entiende lo que le pasa.

El es más alto que la castaña, pega su cabeza a la de ella, y puede oler su aroma, el aroma se su cabello…caramelo. Es delicioso. Hermione puede sentir como él huele su cabello, y ella…sonríe ¿Por que? No lo sabe.

Suavemente levanta su cabeza y lo mira los ojos, se siente perdida en ellos..y le gusta. Están tan cerca que pueden oír sus respiraciones. Ella huele su perfume, su aliento… menta. Deliciosa y refrescante menta. De pronto su odio a San Valentín disminuye. Guiada por sus impulsos se acerca más a él, a sus labios. Draco también s deja llevar, y termina con la poca distancia que los separaba. Ambos buscan los labios del otro, y se funden en un beso. Suave y apasionado. Lento, acorde con la música. Separan sus labios y se miran. Ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Feliz San Valentín Hermione

-Feliz San Valentín Draco

Siguen bailando, pegados, mientras se funden en un nuevo beso. Un beso con sabor a menta y olor a caramelo.

FIN.


End file.
